


What a Sociology Class Can Do

by Monpetitecherie



Series: Good Old College Days [1]
Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, HEY THIS IS MY OPINION OF HOW THINGS WENT, I love him, LMFAO - Freeform, SPOILER ALERT: they become a couple later on, boring class, introduction, send out the virgins to wax my loins, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: Sociology class? What good could possibly happen to Jill Patterson in that class?READ IT AND FIND OUT. Also there's a tiny bit of profanity but what else is new?





	What a Sociology Class Can Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camsaroyans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camsaroyans/gifts).

> HEY GUYS my writers block is cured yaaaaay!! I have two more fanfictions in the making please be patient with me. Based off of 5x3, Doctor in the House. If you haven't seen it, here's the episode link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3865Z34jvE

The clock read the numbers 11:17. 

Jill Patterson sat in sociology class, just…existing. She was sitting there, taking notes in blue and black pens.

“Ugh why am I even here?” she grumbled in her thoughts. The class itself was not very interesting to her. Surprisingly, she was passing with an A but the things her teacher was explaining fell on deaf ears. Her father was actually the one who persuaded her to take the class. He thought she could “change the world” with what she learned. What bullshit! Smoothing out her black skirt, she sighed. Her eyes darted to the clock on the left side of the room. 11: 21. Great. The clock was moving slower than ever. She gave a very dramatic eye roll and faced the board. In a monotone voice, Professor Garver was still explaining the lesson. What were they learning about anyway? 

“If only something interesting actually happened in this class,” she thought. Just then, something hit her on the head and fell next to her desk. She looked down and it was a folded up piece of lined paper. Confused as ever, she picked it up and unfolded it. ‘Turn around :)’ it said. Even more confused, she turned around to find a man waving at her. With an awkward smile, she waved back and turned around to face the board. 

“He looks oddly familiar” she pondered and something in her mind clicked. 

~~~

“Oh that reminds me! There’s someone I want you to meet,” she said with a smirk.

Donna Gilmore stuck her head out the dorm room window, her golden locks slightly flowing in the breeze. Jill sat on the bottom bunk; her roommate had left town for the week so Donna was alone. All of a sudden, a man’s voice startled her.

“SEND OUT THE VIRGINS TO WAX MY LOINS,” it hollered. 

“whaTTHEACTUALF—” Jill started but Donna interrupted her, as she was trying to get the attention of a secret someone.

“TIM! TIM! TIIIIIIIM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND.” Donna kept shouting frantically and waving her arms like a crazy person. The statement pissed Jill off a little. Send out the virgins to wax my loins? Seriously? No more than a minute later, this so-called “Tim” appeared at her window.

“Hey hey heyyyy” he said with a warm smile and pointed finger guns at her. He clambered into her dorm room. 

Donna playfully rolled her eyes and responded, “Send out the virgins to wax my loins? Who dared you to say that one? Stu?” Jill realized he was the voice. 

“Nah that was more of an original thing” he gave her a wink.

Laughing as she smacked her palm to her forehead, she started, “Oh good god. Anyway. Tim, there is someone I would like you to meet! This is my friend, Jill Patterson.” 

In front of him was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. Long milk chocolate locks tied into a high bun, she was wearing a green plaid dress with a white peter pan collar and cuffs and shiny black Mary Janes. Her deep brown, doe-like eyes sparkled. Tim’s heart was beating fast and he could feel his face turning red. 

“I-uh-haha-I-well…hi. Tim Taylor” he stuttered and held his hand out, giving her a nervous smile.

“Hi,” she responded, a slight trace of attitude in her voice. She gave a half-genuine half-fake smile, took his hand, and shook it. Sadly to say, Jill was not very impressed.

~~~

That’s why he looked so familiar. That was Tim Taylor! Their introduction hadn’t been very pleasant but if he was her cure to boredom in this class, then she was perfectly fine with befriending him. 

Professor Garver had assigned some classwork and she sat at her desk, reading. Making sure she wasn’t looking, Jill cautiously switched seats so she could sit next to Tim. The professor, too immersed in her book, had no idea what was happening. 

“Howdy there” he grunted.

“Howdy there yourself” she jokingly responded. 

“What brings you to this side of the neighborhood?” 

“Eh you know. Just a change of scenery” she smiled at him. It was so full of warmth and pureness. Tim blushed and quickly looked away. The two of them got a conversation going, making sure to keep their voices low so they wouldn’t be caught. To Jill’s surprise, Tim wasn’t so bad. Once she got to know him better, he was quite a fun person to be around. After what seemed like eternity, the bell finally rang.

“So…I’ll see you next class?” Jill laughed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah sounds good to me.” Tim replied. The two of them just stood outside the classroom door. She rolled up the sleeves of her red sweater and smoothed out her skirt. Jill noticed he looked like he was debating something. 

“Ah…hey I was wondering if, um, you’d like to catch a movie this weekend?” he shyly asked. 

“Mmm…” she thought. She and Mitch had already gotten serious about their relationship, but one movie couldn’t hurt…right? 

“Sure, why not? A movie sounds fun.” She cheerfully replied. Tim felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness!

“How does Sunday sound? 2:30?”

“That’s perfect”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. For class I mean”

“Yeah” They gazed into each other’s eyes for a bit until Stu had called Tim’s name from across the hallway. 

“I better get going. See you!” he waved and ran to Stu. Jill giggled and walked off to her next class.

As the days passed, there wasn’t a single class where they weren’t sitting next to each other. In Jill’s opinion, that class went from her least favorite to her favorite and all because of Tim. 

~~~

“Honey, isn’t this where we took sociology?” Tim asked, in awe that they were in the classroom where they learned useless shit.

“Yeah.” She remembered the two seats in the back of the classroom and the memories came rushing back…


End file.
